


Never hide your tears from me

by An_outsider_looking_in



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_outsider_looking_in/pseuds/An_outsider_looking_in
Summary: This is how tonight's episode should have ended. Callum walks away from Ben Mitchell after missing their date to save Bobby beale. He cries at the end of the corridor.As Callum cries in the hospital hallway, Ben sees him





	Never hide your tears from me

"You saved my nephew, that's a pretty good excuse to stand someone up" Ben smiled an awkward smile at the taller man who stood before him. 

"Yeah well I'll leave you to be with your nephew, tell him to hang in there" Callum walked away, leaving Ben standing looking at him. Ben watched him walk away, he could hear upset in his voice as he left.

Callum stood at the end of the corridor next to the stairs and burst into tears. The image of that woman he had failed to save in the army was in the back of his mind, it was a thought he hadn't had for many years. Saving Bobby, seeing how traumatised he was, had bought it all back. 

He sat down on the stairs, his hand over his face. The double door squeaked as it opened, he daren't look up it would be far too embarrassing. He didn't want the drama, the pity that came with public shows of emotion. It was probably a nurse. 

"Budge up, then" he recognised the voice and looked up as Ben stood before him, he sat down beside him.

"Sorry, I...." Callum started

"Come here" Ben hugged him in a warm embrace.

"Don't hide your tears from me" Ben whispered as the two men hugged at the bottom of the stairs. Ben stroked Callum's back as he held him. 

"It's Ok" he said. 

"So some date huh?" Callum said, eventually, as he wiped his eyes.

"I dunno, Hospital food isn't so bad" Ben smiled as he stroked Callum's hair. He looked into Ben's eyes and Callum leant in to kiss him.

They kissed. 

"I'm done being ashamed of who I am" Callum said as Ben grabbed his face and they kissed passionately. "Shouldn't you check on Bobby?" Callum whispered

"Naah. I'm not leaving you" Ben said as they got up and walked over to the hospital canteen. "Besides, you owe me a date" 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short one, I just really wanted to rewrite the ending of tonight's episode (19/9/19). I think the soap really missed an opportunity to have a Ballum romance moment this evening


End file.
